Heat Before the Burn
by Ivory Dahlia
Summary: Jack, it stings.." she said, tears wetting her cheeks. "Ofcourse it does beautiful. If you can't feel it, how do you know you're alive?" Joker/OC fic. No Mary Sues here.
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! It's Lis here, beta turned writer. Now, I have written many reviews for a lot of writers here, and as this is my first post on , I really hope that you can return the favour. I take all critiques, and appreciate every comment. This is going to be a Joker/OFC story, and my goal is to keep Joker/Jack in character as well as I can. However, I believe that there is a man with a heart behind every villain, and I plan to exploit that to the best of my ability. So, without further delay, I present, "Heat Before the Burn", dedicated to Kaylee. My inspiration for this story is the song "Push" by Matchbox 20Twenty. Lyrics will be integrated in this chapter. Enjoy!

I don't own Jack/Joker, or Gotham. However, if I did, paying for college would be _so_ much easier.

"**She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough…"**

Natalie Burns blew her dark long hair out of her eyes as she walked down the Gotham sidewalk. Her ballet flats clicked against the pavement, the occasional crack deepening the sound. Her thoughts raced almost as fast as the shreking cabs jetting past her, as if they were hovercars that she had seen in Star Trek. "Why did I listen to her?" she thought as she brushed shoulders with a civilain. "Natalie, it will be a fantastic idea to go to Gotham State University, think of all the _opportunities_! Lot of bloody good that's done me."

She sped up, her progress hindered by her form fitting tweed pencil skirt that went down to her knees. She stood about 5'6, yet detested to wear heels. She was stubborn and didn't see the point in trying to be something she wasn't. Her natural wavy hair was down, and stuck to the back of her neck in the Gotham heat. Her pretty face turned into a scowl as her surveyed her possibilities of a ride to work.

"**I'm a little bit rusty.."**

She rose her hand, waving it frantically trying to hail a cab. "I'm late to work, jackasses." She yelled at the typical business men that snagged her cab. Natalie rolled her eyes as she gave up and continued to walk quickly to the metro. She paused for a moment to light her cigarette, a task made impossible by the windy drafts that were all too familiar in the Gotham streets. She grunted in frustration as she ducked into an alley to escape. She lit her cigarette with a satisfied smile, and turned to leave the alley. However, she was stopped in her tracks by a loud, all too familiar giggle.

"…**and I think my head is caving in."**

Natalie felt shivers go down her spine. "Not again Jack. Please, not again." She felt her eyes sting with the smoke of her cigarette. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts and looked in the direction of the noise. She felt a selfish sigh of relief when she saw the video of the Joker terrorizing a civilian on the big screen high above the streets. Her moment of relief was interrupted by the buzzing of her cell phone alarm. "Damn! Millie's going to kill me."

She ran down the street, expensive flats and skirt be damned. Flushed, and exactly 22 minutes late, per Millie, Natalie arrived at work. She worked at a nice historical hotel in downtown Gotham. Millie had taken her in when her mother died. It was just her and Millie back in her small town. Everything was normal back then, before he…

"**..and I don't know if I've ever been really loved, by a hand that's touched me.."**

Natalie shook her head, and grinned sheepishly. "Millie I'm so sorry, you see, traffic was insane, and Julie called me to tell me about Bruce Wayne's party last night! She met Harvey Dent and went on and on saying _I believe in Harvey Dent_, which by the third time was pretty damn annoying, because I was all, I believe in a better toupee…" Natalie felt herself getting flushed as she recounted the events of that damn phone call. Harvey Dent? Seriously?

"**..well I feel like something's gonna give, and I'm a little bit angry, well…"**

"Natalie. Shut up." Millie said, rolling her eyes and handing her the manila envelope. "Read your mail and start setting up reservations in room, alright." Natalie shot an annoyed glare, but nodded in compliance. She looked at the blank standard envelope and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Eh, Millie? How do you know that this is mine? It doesn't have anything written on it?" Millie shrugged, "A guy delivered it saying that you would know who had sent it. That you would never forget"

"Well, alright. Thank you." Intrigued, she slid her finger under the flap, opening the envelope. It was empty save for one piece of parchment. She gasp and felt her throat tighten. Two words were written: **_I'm back._**

"…**this ain't over, no not here, not while I still need you around."**

So what do you think? Should I continue? Let me know.

xoxo Lis


	2. Chapter 2

Lis: Welcome back everyone

Lis: Welcome back everyone! Wow, all the feedback I received was amazing. I'm really excited about this story and it's so encouraging that others are.

Natalie: Yeah, I think it was my skirt, honestly.

Lis: It was not your tweed skirt. Anyways, it's actually my skirt.

Natalie: Is not!

Joker: Are you two…emm.. ser-re-iously arguing about a _skirt?_

Natalie: Jack!

Joker: (pulls out knife) What did you just call me?

Lis: Ehh-hmm! On with the show!

Natalie tapped her nails against the registration desk, it was a nervous habit. "Millie, I need a sec outside, ok?" Millie waved her hand in annoyance, which Natalie interpreted as a yes, whether or not it was. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door towards the alley. Alleys were quite the common fixture in Gotham. She ducked in, when she saw it was empty. "Don't want to be robbed. That would be just the cherry on- DAMN LIGHTER!" She dropped it as the flame licked her skin. "It burnt my bloody hand." She thought as she licked the wound to soothe it. Her eyes became hazy as she thought back to another burn.

**Flashback Six Years**

"Jack! Slow down!" Natalie yelled as she ran after the brunette curly haired teenager. "Your Mum and Dad will be pissed we went this far out, and we know what happens when your Dad gets mad!" Natalie saw him slow down as she said those words, and immediately wished she could take them back. She thought back to a few days ago when she had climbed up to the window and saw Allen beat Jack for burning toast.

She saw everything. The tears, the bruises, the knife; Her thoughts were interrupted by a smack into a broad, strong chest. Natalie fell back but was righted by a firm hand on her waist. She smirked at him, "Always have to touch me, don't you?" Jack smiled but only giggled softly. "What can I say? Once isn't enough." He reached up and brushed a wavy brown hair out of her green eyes. His eyes coming alight at the memory of them together under the tree, flesh on flesh, the crunch of the leaves. Natalie blushed and walked over to glowing embers of the fire they had built.

Jack silently followed her and grabbed an ember. "Nattie, look." He crushed a piece in his hands, the white hot burning his palm, his flesh turning red. Natalie looked into his eyes and gasped. "Jack, what the hell are you..?" Her eyes only grew more startled when he threw a piece onto her bare forearm. "Jack..it stings." She said, the tears wetting her cheeks. "Ofcourse it does beautiful. If you can't feel it, how do you know you're alive." He came forward and snatched her arm, his tongue darting out to soothe the sting. He looked at her and licked his lips.

Then….he laughed.

Lis: Sorry so short guys! Let me know what you think!


End file.
